


Charge

by budgie



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Garrus worries about things, fragment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgie/pseuds/budgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if he snipes her by accident?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charge

Every time she uses Charge, he panics. Never visibly, never enough to make any difference to his battle-ready exterior, always only for half a moment. But the panic is there. 

What if he snipes her by accident?

He knows he never would, he’s too good a marksman.

She would never get in the way. She always knows where he’s going to shoot. On the battlefield their teamwork is second to none.

But still, the thought haunts him when they’re sleeping side by side and he sees her head lying on the pillow beside him.

No, she never would let him.


End file.
